


Dominance

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell Wellick, the CTO of E Corp, needs help fixing his computer back at his home, so he asks his favorite employee to help him.</p>
<p>Basically an AU in which Elliot works for E Corp and Tyrell is horny as hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about computers and also im sorry mom

Elliot was never really the type of person to support the work of a massive conglomerate such as E Corp. He never even imagined he would accept the job he was offered, but he did. Although his position is pretty low, it pays much more than his last job, which gives him more money for a new desktop and possibly some toys for Flipper. As much as he hated to admit it, he really enjoys working here. The other employees keep their distance from him, which is totally fine with Elliot because he doesn't really like everyone here. Everyone except his boss, Tyrell

Tyrell Wellick, to be exact. A strong, confident, intelligent, and rich businessman. There was something about his icy stare and tall frame that stirred something in Elliot's gut.

"Pardon me, Elliot," Tyrell interrupted Elliot's train of thought as he entered his small office space.

"Hi," Elliot turned from his computer to see Tyrell standing in the door frame with his arms crossed, "is something wrong?"

"Actually yes," he began, "I was wondering if you could come by my place later today to help me with something. It seems that some unknown hacker tried to steal information from my computer. While they hacked me they jammed up my computer and I need some help fixing it. Is that alright with you?"

Elliot nodded and replied with a quiet “Yeah sure” before turning back to his computer screen.

“Perfect, when your hours are over just meet me in my office and we can head out.” Tyrell flashed a reassuring smirk to the back of Elliot's head.

* * *

 

When Elliot finally finished, he turned off the lights, put on his hoodie, grabbed his backpack, and headed to Tyrell’s office. _Knock knock knock_ , Elliot’s knuckles lightly tapped on the door and he could hear Tyrell move around in the office.

“Its open!” his voice boomed from the room and Elliot opened the door.

“Ah Elliot, just in time.” Tyrell put on his coat and moved towards the door. They both stepped out of the office room and Tyrell locked the door behind them for the night. They went down the elevators to the parking lot and Tyrell led Elliot to his expensive car.

The ride to Tyrell’s penthouse was long and quiet. Elliot wasn’t used to riding in other people’s cars, let alone his boss’ very expensive luxury car. When they reached the building they hopped out of the car and a chauffeur took care of parking it. They finally reached the elevators and were on their way to Tyrell’s home.

* * *

 

Tyrell stood very close to Elliot. _Too_  close to Elliot. Every time Tyrell’s elbow grazed Elliot’s waist, he would twitch away slightly and blush uncontrollably. What was it about all of this that made Elliot so blushy and jumpy? Was it the fact that Tyrell was so close that Elliot could smell his expensive cologne? Or the fact that Tyrell seemed to purposely move closer and closer to him? Being this close to such a powerful man made Elliot's mind go a bit hazy.

The elevator dinged and snapped Elliot back into place when they finally reached the 11th floor. The moment the elevator doors opened, Elliot couldn’t help but wonder how much this penthouse cost.

“I’ve only been living here for a few months, which explains the boxes by the living room,” Tyrell pointed out a pile of boxes sitting by a large leather couch.

"Oh and you can leave your hoodie in the closet to your right."

Elliot was at a loss of words. The decorations were very minimal but they still managed to take his breath away. Tyrell asked Elliot if he’d like to take a quick tour of the place, and of course Elliot couldn’t turn that down. Tyrell led his employee through each room, pointed out every foreign art piece, and even showed him a few pictures of his family back in Sweden. As they walked around Elliot couldn’t help but notice how Tyrell seemed to walk with such an elegance that would put a ballet dancer to shame.The way his glossy hair would shine in the lights and how his suit fit him perfectl-

“And this is the office,” Tyrell interrupted Elliot’s thoughts once again as he led him through the office. High ceiling, fancy furniture, large windows, and basically everything else you’d expect from a CTO of a company like his. Elliot followed his boss to the desk where the computer waited.

“Now I’m really hoping you can un-jam this thing, it keeps bothering me," he sighed.  "Here,” he pulled out the desk chair, “please, sit.”

Elliot sat down on the chair and turned on the computer. He opened the programming system, and typed away. Tyrell stood right behind Elliot as he fixed whatever was wrong with this thing. Elliot noticed the man seemed to move closer and closer to him with each passing minute. Tyrell's movements were distracting, but Elliot tried to push it out of his mind and focus on the computer. When he was almost done, Tyrell bent down next to Elliot's face to look at the screen. His face was inches off of Elliot’s shoulder but his blue eyes stayed focused on the computer. Elliot couldn't help but shyly glance at the man’s face.

“Um-” Elliot cleared his throat, “I think it's done here,” his voice was quiet and shaky. He waited in silence for a response until Tyrell set a hand on Elliot’s shoulder. The man’s tight grip seemed to hold him in place and Elliot swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"I'm so glad you work for me, if it wasn't for you I probably would've lost valuable information," Tyrell looked down at Elliot while his hand still rested on his shoulder.

Elliot looked up and gave him a shy half-smile. "It's what I do," he shrugged. He quickly turned his attention back to the computer. There wasn't anything else to fix, so he was waiting for Tyrell to take his hand off of his shoulder.

“Elliot,” Tyrell’s voice was suddenly low, “you know, you've been very helpful for this company.” Elliot heard his boss’ voice so close to his ear. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

"There's no need to thank me, I'll do anything for my boss if it....." his mind went blank when Tyrell did the unexpected.

He bent down and stopped right above the skin of Elliot's neck. He waited a few seconds before he pressed a light kiss right underneath the other man's ear. Elliot froze in his spot out of pure shock. His eyes were wide open as the man’s lips continued to travel down the length of his neck. Tyrell then snaked a hand down Elliot's abdomen and began to palm Elliot's crotch. Out of sudden confusion and arousal, Elliot jumped out of his seat and faced the other man.

“I'm sorry did I do something wrong?” Tyrell seemed concerned, an emotion he never showed.

“No uh its j-just that I, uh,” Elliot turned his eyes to the ground, “I’ve never been with a…a man before.” he gulped and continued to stared at his feet.

Tyrell gently grabbed Elliot's chin with his thumb and index finger and turned Elliot's face toward his. He could see the pupils of his employee's eyes were dilated, and noticed how Elliot nervously licked his lips. Tyrell slowly leaned in and was surprised that Elliot didn't pull back. His lips finally came in contact with Elliot’s and he pulled him closer. The first kiss was short and meant nothing, it was really just a test go see if Elliot refused (which he didn't). He planted a few kisses on the man’s cheek, then jaw, and worked his way down to the crook of Elliot’s neck. He stopped suddenly and looked at Elliot in the eye.

“Do you want this?” his voice was low and full of lust. Elliot's eyes flicked back and forth before nodding his head. Tyrell grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, until Tyrell suddenly turned the kiss into a harsh one. Elliot was hesitant at first but he finally gave in and slowly opened his mouth. Tyrell’s tongue explored the other man’s mouth and he let out a low moan. Elliot has never been kissed with this much passion, and it filled him with a warmth he never wanted to let go. Tyrell slowly pushed Elliot to the edge of the office desk and began taking off his suit. The kiss continued as Tyrell undid his belt and took off his pants in a hurry. Everything was off except his boxers and his undershirt in which he left the top buttons unbuttoned. His hands fumbled with Elliot’s jeans and the kiss became so harsh their teeth clashed. The two broke the kiss for less than a second to let Elliot take off his shirt and then to kiss each other again. Tyrell moved his knee between Elliot’s thighs and massaged Elliot’s growing erection, evicting a moan from deep inside his throat. Tyrell kissed him with such confidence it made Elliot weak in the knees.

Elliot slipped out of his underwear and Tyrell did the same, but he refused to touch Elliot's hard cock. Tyrell grabbed the other man by the waist and flipped him onto the desk so Elliot's stomach was on the dark wood.

Tyrell opened the drawer to his left where he pulled out some lube and a condom. He pulled the condom over his cock quickly and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He lubed up his erection and the slowly began to prepare Elliot. Elliot squirmed and tensed at the weird sensation of the cold liquid, but the other man rested his hand on Elliot's lower back as a reminder to relax. Tyrell looked down at him with hungry eyes as he prepared his employee slowly. Elliot was getting a bit impatient and couldn't wait any longer so he reached down to stroke himself. He only got to stroke up and down once before Tyrell harshly grabbed his wrist and pinned it above Elliot's head. He did the same with Elliot's left wrist so he couldn't touch himself, and held them tight with one hand as he continued preparing Elliot with the other. The young hacker let out a whine and tried moving his hips, tried anything to get the smallest amount of friction. Tyrell's sudden burst of dominance made Elliot feel weak and hot.

Finally after a long time of preparation, Tyrell slipped inside of Elliot and let out a low groan. He stood still for a few seconds before he began to move. He was slow and steady, making sure Elliot could adjust and get comfortable. Elliot let out small whimpers as the other man moved inside of him. Tyrell let go of Elliot's wrists and placed his hands on the young man's hips. Tyrell marveled at the sight of Elliot whimpering underneath him. He bends over and whispers in Elliot's ear as he fastens his pace every second.

"You look so beautiful, Elliot," he kissed the bottom of Elliot's neck as he thrusted into him, "you have no idea how much I wanted this. Every day I see you at the office and I just can't control myself."

Tyrell quickened the pace and Elliot gasped and gripped onto the edge of the desk as Tyrell hit his prostate. Tyrell hummed as he began to pound into that same spot.

"Harder," the word that came out of Elliot's mouth surprised them both. Elliot whined under the man's touch, and his wish was granted. Tyrell reached forward and grabbed a fistfull of Elliot's messy hair and pulled his head back. He slammed into the young hacker so hard the desk began to shake, causing Elliot to moan louder.

Tyrell was so filled with ecstasy, he couldn't help but plant a few slaps on Elliot's ass. He spanked him once lightly, then spanked him 3 more times a bit harder. Elliot jerked and whimpered at each slap. A soft red color blossomed on the young man's cheeks at the impact of Tyrell's hand.

Tyrell suddenly stops to flip Elliot onto his back so they're face to face. Tyrell enters him once again and thrusts into Elliot. The hacker arches his back when Tyrell hits his prostate for the second time. The businessman bends over and bites the skin of Elliot's neck. Elliot's eyes are closed tight and he turns his face to the side. His face is flushed with a soft pink color and his lips are glossy and red from biting and licking them. Tyrell then lets go of Elliot's neck to get a glimpse of his face.

"Elliot, look at me," Tyrell commands with a strict voice, but Elliot couldn't hear him from all the sound of skin slapping on skin and the moans he was making. " _Look at me_ ," he commands for a second time as he grabs Elliot by the jaw and turns his face around roughly to make eye contact.

Elliot stares at the icy blue eyes of the man as he is instructed and doesn't break eye contact. Elliot wraps his legs around Tyrell's waist and wraps his arms around the man's neck. His brows furrow in what can only be described as pure pleasure, and his jaw hangs open in a silent moan that won't escape his throat.

Tyrell enjoys watching Elliot's face as he becomes a squirming, sweaty mess underneath him.

"I'm close! I'm close!" Elliot groans as Tyrell continues to pound into him. Elliot lets go of his boss' neck and runs his nails down Tyrell's pale back. Finally Tyrell grabs Elliot's erection and strokes him a few times before Elliot throws his head back and moans as he comes onto his toned stomach. A few thrusts later and Tyrell lets out harsh grunts through his teeth as he comes inside of Elliot.

The taller man collapses on the young hacker and they're both sweating and panting. The skin on Tyrell's back is marked red with scratches from Elliot's hands and his hair is a sweaty mess.  They lay like that for a few moments, then Tyrell looks up at Elliot and Elliot looks down at him. They stare at each other for a while, admiring each other. Tyrell then cups Elliot's cheek with his hand and pulls him in for one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a fic like this and feedback would be greatly appreciated! There's probably a few typos in there I wrote this in a rush haha :) If you have any comments please leave them down below and if you want to you can leave some requests and I might write some! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
